Becoming a Family
by 2vowels5letters
Summary: Prequel to Our Little Family. Rachel finds out she is pregnant, and with a lot of help from Kurt and Blaine, Rachel realizes that she can be a single mother to Mia Hudson. Warning: Child Birth, child rearing and such.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is a pre-quel to **_**Our Little Family. **_**I guess I thought there was story here and I've been trying figure out how I would do it. I hope you enjoy it and please do tell me what you think, as I will only continue it if there is some interest. **

Rachel came out of the doctors office and was silent. Santana didnt need to have Rachel tell her the results. She knew. Santana went her own way to work and Rachel managed, in her daze, to get back to the loft. Kurt was making dinner when she got there, and the diva only had to look at him once before becoming a sobbing mess.

"I hate Valetines day," Rachel started as Kurt was comforting the crying girl. "If we hadn't reuninted I wouldn't be in any of this mess."

"So it's Finn's?" Kurt almost needed a moment.

"I can't do this," Rachel said shakily between tears, ignoring his previous question. "I can't be a mum. I am meant to be an actress Kurt. I have _Funny Girl _auditions in a week."

"Call Finn," Kurt looked at her. "It is his baby too, Rach."

"What is that smell?" Rachel asked, eventually, before running to the bathroom and making it just before she started throwing up.

The small diva waited for everyone to go to bed that night, before making her way to the living room with a blanket. She called the number and started hesitating as it was ringing.

"Hey Rach," Finn answered. "It's like 11pm. You're normally fast asleep by now."

"I needed to talk to you," Rachel laughed. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Finn responded. "The kids won regionals so everyone is happy about that. I was just upset that I couldn't go."

"It is so good that you have really found yourself." Rachel responded.

"What's up?" Finn now asked. "I know when something is bothering you."

"I'm pregnant." Rachel said rather dramatically.

"M-mine?" Finn stammered as Rachel quietly responded.

The phone was silent. Rachel wasn't sure if he had hung up for a moment, but she could hear his breathing. Finn started talking, what felt like a century later, and the two of them spoke until three in the morning figuring out how they would make it work. Rachel had fallen asleep on the couch and Kurt smiled when he got up, putting a blanket over the diva. The funny thing with life, is how much it change in a matter of moments. Only a couple of days later, Rachel had gone from knowing that Finn would be there to help her and this baby, to never seeing him again.


	2. Chapter 2

For Kurt to call it the longest month of his life, he wouldn't have been exaggerating. His days weren't just riddled with grief, but also stress. He couldn't get out of his mind what he had promised Finn way back when he moved to New York. _Look after Rachel for me. Can you promise me that? _To Kurt, this was becoming a daily torture. He couldn't even get her to eat a piece of toast and all he could think of was his future niece or nephew.

"One piece of toast." Kurt said as Rachel grumbled. She was particularly bad this morning because they were going to be seeing the baby for the first time – one thing he also had to fight her for.

"I don't even know why we are going to this." Rachel said, taking a bite of the toast to quiten Kurt.

"Because you have to have the twelve week scan to see if the baby is okay." Kurt reasoned.

"I am hungry every 45 seconds, and nauseus all the time. The baby is fine." Rachel whined, putting her coat on.

"While your medical opinion is valued Dr Berry," Kurt said sarcastically as they walked out the door. "It would sound better coming from a medical proffesional. Plus you're starting Funny Girl next week."

Rachel just rolled her eyes and huffed before giving Kurt the silent treatment all the way to the doctors office, and through the appointment until the woman squirted the gel on Rachel's stomach and a heartbeat filled the room.

"Everything seems good," The woman responded. "Would you like me to go and print a copy?"

"Yes please." Kurt said, as he watched Rachel, whose eyes were glued to the screen.

The woman left the room and Rachel went to grab her best friend's hand. Kurt took hold of it and watched the small baby intently.

"It looks so real," Rachel broke the silence. "I can't believethat is in my stomach. It's so small."

"Takes after it's mummy." Kurt said, as Rachel laughed for the first time all month, and Kurt followed her. The doctor came back in, and neither of them could wipe the smiles off their faces.

They got back to the loft and Rachel was quick to show Santana the ultrasound picture, as the latina commented that it looked like Rachel – even though it was too small to look like anyone just yet. That weekend. Burt and Carole had come down for a weekend away and were staying at the loft. Kurt had made dinner for the four of them (Santana was working late) and they were all around the table.

"How are you?" The parents asked.

"Okay," Kurt half smiled. "Were getting there."

"Excited about Funny Girl?" Carole asked the small diva, who was always a lot more like her daughter than anything else.

"Very much," Rachel felt a sudden wave of nausea from the smell of the meat. "I am looking forward to having something to distract me."

She managed to get that out before excusing herself from the table and running to the bathroom. Five minutes had passed and the diva re-entered the room.

"Sorry about that." Rachel sat down.

"How many weeks?" Carole asked as Rachel looked at Kurt, who mouthed to just let it out.

"Twelve," Rachel leaned over and grabbed the envelope with the ultrasound photo. "We had the appointment this morning."

Rachel couldn't help but look at Kurt, and smile at the older woman who was just looking at the ultrasound photo and smiling.

"Do your dads know?" Carole asked.

"No," Rachel responded. "Well – not yet anyway. I will tel them soon."

"Being a single mother isn't easy," Carole said in motherly tone. "Speaking from experience."

"I know it's scary, and hard." Rachel breathed in.

"She'll have lots of help." Kurt smiled as he grabbed his best friend's hand.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else**

**A/N: I kind of felt like I had to post the rest of what I had written. I will judge from here, if there is enough intrest to continue.**

_Caitlin2009__** – **_**Thank you for the suggestion. I guess I don't really notice how I spell 'mum' and I will try to take more notice of it but mostly when I am editing I have a way of skipping over words that are spelled differently in one country (UK and Australia – where I am from) and another (US). **

_Cazred11-_**I promise there won't be too much more sadness. It's all happiness from here.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel had started _Funny Girl_ rehearsals the following week, and she was slowly, but surely starting to get excited about the fact that she was having a baby. Kurt was happy that she was eating a lot more, and sleeping. During this time, Santana had moved out (after a massive blow out between her and Rachel) and in turn they had Blaine move in. It was the day of Rachel's 20 week ultrasound and the two best friends were in the kitchen.

"You might have to go by yourself today, Rach," Kurt came out in his work clothes. "I forgot I had a shift."

"I hate going to doctors alone." Rachel sighed.

"I can come if you want to?" Blaine commented. "I mean I'm not doing anything anyway."

"Thanks Blaine." Rachel smiled as Kurt mouthed out _thank you _and the two of them left.

"I kinda want a girl," Rachel said out loud in the waiting room as Blaine put down his magazine. "But then I kinda think that he would have wanted a boy."

"You know he would have loved that baby if it came out an alien, right?" Blaine deadpanned Rachel as she just nodded.

"Rachel Berry?" A nurse called as Rachel and Blaine got up and entered the room.

The nurse and started asking Rachel questions while checking measurements and starting to appointment.

"Is this the father?" The woman asked as Rachel and Blaine just looked at each other.

"No," Blaine spoke up. "Were just friends. The father, he isnt with us anymore."

"I am so sorry." The woman said quickly.

"No need to apologise." Rachel was now lying on the bed, as the doctor came in. She squirted the gel on Rachel's stomach and started clicking around on her computer.

"It looks very good," She commented. "Do you want to know the gender?"

"You can tell me?" Rachel slightly raised her head.

"I can," The woman half smiled as Rachel looked at Blaine who just mouthed _It's up to you._"Go ahead."

"It's a girl." The woman said as Rachel squealed in excitement for a moment.

That evening, Kurt was walking up the stairs to loft and could hear Blaine and Rachel.

"I am not going to name her Hermione," Rachel commented. "I don't even like Harry Potter."

"And we are no longer on speaking terms." Blaine huffed.

"Why don't you name your future daughter Hermione." Rachel argued back.

"Because it would have to get past me." Kurt opened the door.

"You don't like that name?" Blaine asked. "It's orginal."

"Well then in that case, we can name her Elphaba." Kurt responded as Rachel just shook her head and the argument had stoped.

No one talked about names at all after that and summer had soon passed. Rachel had fallen asleep on the couch one day in late September.

_Rachel and Finn had gone on a picnic one day in senior year at the lake. Rachel had her head on the man's chest and they were lying there soaking in the sun._

"_Do you ever think what our future children would be named?" Finn asked, as Rachel slightly tilted her head. "Like way in the future after all you won all those awards."_

"_Mhm," Rachel smiled. "If we had a boy, we would name him after your dad. And if we had a girl, she would be named Fanny."_

"_Fanny?" Finn asked._

"_Fanny Brice?" Rachel looked at him. "Funny Girl."_

"_I know who she is, but why would you name her after that?" Finn asked._

"_Because it will be my first broadway role," Rachel said, like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Did you have something else in mind?"_

"_I always liked the name Mia." Finn was running his fingers through her dark hair. _

"_It's a pretty name." Rachel responded._

The diva woke up and could feel the tears running down her cheeks, making her pillow wet. Kurt had entered the room and she sat up slowly.

"Are you okay?" Kurt could see she had been crying.

"I know her name," Rachel looked at her best friend. "Mia. Mia Hudson."

"Thats a great name Rach." Kurt smiled, as he pulled her into a hug, Rachel's only slighty protuding baby bump (despite the fact that she was in her third trimester) inbetween them. All of a sudden they both felt the baby kicking quite hard.

" ," Rachel laughed as Kurt raised his arms. "She _really _likes you."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else. **

**A/N: I am going to continue this story, so tell me what you think of this so far and thank you so much for the alerts and reviews.**

_Cazred11 – _**I have written two stories with Finn in them, so you can feel free to check them out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt and Blaine were packing the last of their things for a weekend in Los Angeles for Blaine's brother's wedding. Rachel was now overdue and this meant that she could very possibly have the baby while they were away.

"I still can't believe that Coop is getting married,"Blaine zipped up his suticase. "I always thought I would be the first one to do that."

"Do you really have to go?" Rachel came into the room.

"Yes we do," Kurt responded, before putting his hands on her relatively small belly. "Please wait until Sunday night for me little miss."

"Hopefully she will." Rachel smiled as the men grabbed their bags and left.

Santana was staying at the loft that weekend just in case Rachel did go into labour and the girls were still not talking to each other. Rachel didn't get much sleep after Santana called it a night. Mia was kicking around and was completely wrestless. The diva managed to fall asleep for nearly two hours when she woke to blinding pain. After an hour of contemplating if she was or wasn't in labour, the pain was getting worse.

"Santana," Rachel knocked on Kurt's door. "Santana. It's happening."

Santana came out and looked at the diva before sighing.

"I didn't really want to do this with you either," Rachel argued before a contraction hit. "But I don't have a choice."

Santana hailed them a cab to the hospital, and it was still dark outside. Rachel was settled into a room and both women were getting prepared for what was going to be a long day.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Santana asked from her seat eventually.

"Can you call mine and Kurt's parents?" Rachel said as Santana just nodded. "And Kurt too."

Nearly twelve hours passed and Rachel was in too much pain to focus on her breathing. Santana was suprised with the amount of will power Rachel had to not take up the epidural when it was offered to her, but she couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt for the diva. The doctor had just come in and broken Rachel's waters to speed everything up almost three hours before and had come back to check on the diva.

"Your about to become a mum," The woman said as Rachel made a small noise. "Now you have to listen very carefully to me Rachel."

Rachel grabbed Santana hand and listened to the doctor's instructions on when she was meant to push and it was almost half an hour later when Rachel's cries were met with that of a small girl. Both women watched as Mia was severed from Rachel forever and taken to get cleaned up.

"Thank you for being here Santana," Rachel said exhaustedly to the diva. "It means a lot to me."

"Of course," Santana smiled. "You did a good job."

Just as Santana said that, the small girl in a traditional pink blanket was lowered into Rachel's arms and she could feel the tears in her eyes. Both women were just looking at this baby and whatever they were fighting about seemed irrelevant.

"She is very cute Rachel," Santana commented. "She looks like you."

The doctor had left them eventually and Santana waited around at the hospital to help Rachel into a shower. Rachel fell asleep almost the second her head hit the pillow and Mia had been taken to the nursery for the night. It was nearly nine and Santana had made it back to hers and Mercedes apartment, falling asleep almost immediately. It had been a long day for everyone involved.

Her dads had stayed with Rachel helping her out with Mia until after thanksgving, which shortly arrrived, two weeks later, where there would be a change over and Burt and Carole would stay with them until the New Year to mind Mia while Rachel was at tech rehersals which started after the holiday weekend. Kurt had been cooking dinner all morning and there was a knock on the apartment door.

"Can someone get the door?" Kurt asked, as Blaine went over and opened it to Burt and Carole.

"Where is my grand daughter?" Burt asked almost immediately.

"I am good dad." Kurt commented from the kichen.

Rachel exited her bedroom holding the small girl after that and both new grandparents only had their eyes one person. Rachel came over and put her in Carole's arms.

"She is your clone Rachel." The older woman was only smiling.

"My dads said I looked exactly like her as a baby," Rachel looked at the small girl who was almost asleep in her grandmothers arms. "Speaking of, they should be back soon with the drinks."

It ended up being a very quiet affair, but they all liked it that way. They had a shocking year, and they were all only looking forward to what the new year would bring them.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I hope you all really liked his chapter and tell me what you think of it.**


	5. Chapter 5

_The first time Mia smiled:_

Kurt and Blaine were about to move out of the loft and into their own one bedroom apartment and Burt and Carole were going to change Kurt's old room at the loft into a little nursery for Mia when they did. Mercedes and Santana were over to help pack boxes, and Kurt had the small girl on his lap.

"Are you seriously introducing her to the characters is _Moulin Rouge_?" Rachel asked. "She is five weeks old!"

"She is my niece Rachel," Kurt said still looking at the TV. "She must be well cultured."

Just as Kurt said that, he smelled something on Mia and immediately screwed up his face. Blaine had started laughing as Kurt lifted her up and had to move his face away.

"Here," Carole rolled her eyes and grabbed her grand-daughter, taking her over to the change table that was in the corner of the living room. "It's just poop, isn't it Uncle Kurt."

Carole was cooing to the girl as she ever so naturally changed her. When she had done that, she lifted Mia in the air and Kurt, Blaine and Rachel all watched as the goofiest, biggest smile appeared on the small girl's face, which made them all smile.

"Oh my god," Rachel came over and Carole handed her the small girl. "Mia that is a gorgeous smile."

"I would recognise that smile anywhere." Carole and Kurt said at exactly the same time.

Mia had so much of Rachel in her already. The big brown eyes, the dark hair that looked like it would soon curl. Kurt was actually under the impression that Rachel had cloned her, but now that they had seen that smile, they knew that she wasn't just Rachel's.

_The first time Mia crawled:_

It was a hot day, and Rachel and Mia were at Kurt and Blaine's place. The adults were sitting around in a circle eating ice cream, well the boys were and Rachel was just watching on. Mia was in the middle and Rachel hadn't realised she was dangling a toy to Mia while talking to Kurt.

"Rachel," Blaine said as the diva looked at him. "Mia."

"What?" Rachel said suddenly as she saw Mia headed towards their small circle.

Mia was laughing as she crawled towards her mother who was dangling the toy for her to grab. Kurt had his phone out and was videotaping the entire thing for Rachel.

"Good girl!" Rachel lifted Mia and had her on her lap, playing with the toy.

_The first time Mia spoke:_

The small girl's first birthday came faster than anyone anticipated. Rachel had the girl in her high chair and home and she was babbling. Carole and Kurt were in the kitchen with Rachel while Burt and Blaine were in the living area.

"RACHEL!" Kurt called the diva that had gone into Burt and Blaine.

"MUMMMMM!" Mia called, as the woman walked into the room. By this point, Kurt and Carole were laughing at the demanding the way the girl had called her, in a Rachel like fashion.

"That was one damn good impression of you." Kurt laughed as Rachel rolled her eyes.

Kurt had picked up the small girl to put her in a bath later on and she immediately wrapped her arms around him and hugged Kurt like she usually did.

"Here we go." Kurt had placed her in the bath tub and girl started splashing around.

"We need to get all of the pink icing out of your hair missy." Rachel had taken over.

"Daddy!" Mia said as Kurt was about to leave the room.

At that moment, both of their hearts had dropped. Mia just looked at Kurt and Rachel who didn't know what to say. Mia had gone to bed, and Rachel was left with Carole helping her clean up.

"She called Kurt dad." Rachel was washing a dish.

"Finn did that all the time too," Carole responded. "Any male who was there he called dad. It gets easier."

Carole hugged the woman who had always been more like a daughter than anything else to her. They both knew what it was like to be in the position that Rachel was in.

_The first time Mia walked:_

Mia had been holding into furniture and moving around like that since she was about ten months. Nearly two weeks had passed since her birthday and they were at Kurt and Blaine's for thanksgiving.

"It's okay if you take her home?" Rachel asked her dads who nodded. "I don't know whose idea it was to have a show tonight."

"That's fine." Hiram and Leroy said at the same time.

Kurt had put a fruit platter on the table and Rachel had placed her phone next to it. Mia was holding onto the couch and started walking to grab her mum's phone. No one had noticed she had done this until she was walking with the phone.

"Mia!" Rachel called as the girl snapped her head around. All of a sudden she started to wobble. "It's okay, come to mummy."

The girl slowly walked to Rachel and landed in her lap.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and alerts. Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt and Blaine's wedding was fast approaching. They had been planning it (well Kurt had) for a while now, and had decided to get married on the day that would be exactly five years after they started dating. Rachel was Kurt's best man, and Mia was flower girl.

"Okay," Rachel handed the basket with flowers just before the girl was meant to go out. "Can you tell mummy what you have to do?"

"Throw them." Mia said proudly, as Rachel just nodded.

"I don't understand howI got stuck holding a child's hand." Santana whined.

"Just do it." Kurt had come out.

Mia grabbed onto Santana's hand and the small girl looked up to the Latina.

"Like this." Santana threw a couple of flowers and Mia copied her.

She held onto Santana's hand until Burt and Carole had come down with Kurt, and then Burt grabbed her hand and she made herself comfortable on his lap. The entire ceremony was perfect, just as Kurt wanted it. Mia had spent the night being passed around like a parcel, everyone wanting a hold of the almost two and a half year old. A man had been talking to Rachel most of the reception.

"So, tell me a little more about you." The man said, as Rachel just laughed.

"Mummy." Mia came running to Rachel rubbing her eyes.

"I better go," Rachel said, lifting Mia up as the girl put her head on Rachel's shoulder. "It was nice meeting you."

Rachel had got back to the table and put Mia in her pram. She was trying to find the girl's blanket.

"Under," The woman who was slightly tipsy pointed the blanket in the basket under the pram. "I'll walk with you."

Rachel and Carole did a few laps outside the reception hall and were just talking quietly while Mia was slowly falling asleep.

"Forget the guy." Carole said eventually.

"Who? The one I was talking to?" Rachel asked the woman she was ever so confortable with. "I wasn't even interested. Since Mia, I haven't wanted to date. I just, I feel like Mia and I would be forgetting him, and I'm just not ready to."

"I was the same," Carole responded, putting her arm around the diva. "But there will come a time when you will realise that he would never have wanted you to be alone forever. And maybe you'll find someone as great as I did."

The next morning, Rachel was woken by Mia's cries in the hotel room. She picked the girl up and realised that she was as hot as an oven.

"Mia you're boiling." Rachel had taken off every layer except her singlet and underwear.

Mia was still wearing a diaper at night, and Rachel noticed it was completely dry, which she knew was never a good sign. She had tried taking Mia to the toilet, but the girl refused. It had been a couple of hours and she was even refusing to drink water.

"Maybe nan will know what to do." Rachel mumbled, as she had Mia in one hand and was knocking on Burt and Carole's hotel door, just after nine.

The older man opened it and saw how concerned Rachel was. Carole had come into the room and saw the girl who looked obviously sick.

"She might have an infection," Carole's nurse instinct had kicked in. "I would take her to the doctor."

Rachel had got Mia in for an appoointment, and the doctor couldn't figure out what was wrong, so they were at the hospital. Mia hadn't eaten or drank anything all day, and Carole and Burt had shown up eventually to see the small girl completely exhausted.

"She looks miserable." Carole ran her hand over the small girl's face.

"She has been screaming all day," Rachel said, completely worn out. "They've taken a urine sample, so maybe that will give me an answer."

Because Mia hadn't eaten all day, or had any fluids, the doctors had wanted to give her fluids through a tube to at least get her fluids up. Mia slept while the fluids were going through her body, and after almost three hours,even Rachel could see a marked improvement. They had found the infection and sent Rachel and Mia home close to midnight.

"Thank you for staying with me all day," Rachel had the sleeping girl on her shoulder. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"I was freaking out too." Kurt commented.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel was running off to LA for the new musical she was in. Mia, who was now almost six, was starting school on Monday.

"Do you have to go mummy?" The girl asked, almost disappointed.

"I'll be back before school." Rachel looked at the girl.

"Promise?" Mia asked now.

"I promise." Rachel pulled her into a hug.

Rachel had gone soon after and on Sunday night, Mia was getting anxious. Rachel had called Kurt to say her plane was delayed and she would call when they were about to board. Nearly three hours had passed and it was becoming more likely the diva wouldn't get a flight until the morning.

"Isn't mummy meant to be home?" Mia asked Kurt.

"She will be home for school." Kurt reassured the girl who wasn't so sure. That was when Rachel called him and he took it in the next room. 

"Kurt," Rachel seemed concerned on the phone. "This stupid plane isn't leaving. I don't know if I'll be able to get a flight out to Mia before school."

"Blaine and I can take her." Kurt reassured Rachel.

"She was so desperate for me to be there," Rachel sighed. "Just let me tell her I'll pick her up from school."

Kurt could feel Rachel's heart sink. He knew that she wanted to be there as much as Mia wanted her there. He handed the phone to the small girl, knowing he would most likely have to deal with tears afterwards.

"But you promised!" The five year old started crying.

"I know sweetheart," Rachel could feel the tears in her own eyes. "You can tell me all about your first day tomorrow, I promise."

Mia threw the phone on the couch after her phone conversation and ran into her bedroom. If Kurt needed any proof she was like her mother, the way she did that, was uncanny.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, drying his hair from the shower.

"We have to take Mia to school tomorrow," Kurt said quietly. "Rachel's flight got cancelled."

Blaine suddenly understood. For a lot of his life, his parents were never there. He spent countless Christmases and Thanksgivings alone, or sometimes with Cooper when he was too young to be alone. The shorter man knocked on Mia's bedroom door. He opened it after no response. Mia had face in a pillow and Blaine came and sat next to her.

"It's okay Mia." Blaine said quietly.

"Mummy promised me!" The six year old complained.

"It's the airoplanes fault, not mummy's," Blaine responded, as Mia turned her head to him for a moment. "She really wanted to take you."

Mia had eventually gone to sleep, after Kurt and Blaine singing countless broadway tunes to get her to calm down. The next morning, Kurt was the first up and could smell pancakes from the kitchen. He walked in, and Rachel was standing there.

"Rachel?" Kurt was confused. "I thought that you couldn't get a flight."

"Blaine called his brother," Rachel smiled. "Apparently he has a private plane now."

Cooper Anderson had landed a role in a major movie nearly four years before, and was now rich and famous.

"You got here okay." Blaine came into the kitchen.

"Thank you so much for that Blaine," Rachel hugged him. "How did you convince your brother to let me use the plane?"

"If there is one thing he understands, it's parents who aren't there." Blaine responded.

That was when Mia had come out of her bedroom to the small congregation in the kitchen. She looked at Rachel and a giant smile spread across her face.

"MUMMY!" Mia said as she threw her arms around the woman.

Rachel helped Mia get ready to school and Kurt and Blaine went back to their apartment. No one in that room could have asked for a better outcome.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. This story is complete, now. It is a prequel to the one that I wrote before, so if you are interested, continue on there. Thank you so much to everyone who read this.**


End file.
